Their Last Year: Begining of the End
by spitfirestereotype
Summary: Lily, her friends and the Marauders through their final year at Hogwarts. Did someone say muggle party? Chapter 4 is up! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

Lily had always loved the snow, from as far back as she could remember, but when her parents had taken her and her sister to the Alps she had experienced it like never before. For in London, when it snowed (if ever) it turned to slush the moment it hit the ground. But not in the Alps, the thick snowflakes took their time to hit the ground and once they did, it was like a blanket of snow keeping it light even in the darkest of nights. Though Lily was not afraid of the dark she loved the way the light from the snow made her feel brave and safe enough to sneak outside when all others were asleep and just watch the sky, occasionally getting a glimpse of the winter stars when the clouds would pass.

Lily had been sad to leave the Alps when the time came, just like all kids when a vacation came to an end but for her it felt like she was leaving a best friend and not even at the boarding school that she was to attend the next year, the one already attended by her older sister Petunia, would she be able to feel that security. For this school was an hour from London and had regretfully the same yearly weather. Of course during the summer of that year when she had gotten her Hogwarts letter telling her she was a witch, all thoughts of the snow had been temporally replaced.

Unlike most muggle-born witches and warlocks that would attend a school they didn't know existed, Lily hadn't been nervous or frightened, for though she'd hate to admit it Lily was the textbook example of the red headed, spitfire stereotype. Head strong, loyal and short tempered, the latter of the three being most prominent when she was around certain people, namely Petunia who seemed (if possible) to hate her younger sister even more the years following that summer. For unlike Lily's parents, who had been thrilled and welcomed the news that their youngest daughter was a witch, the eldest daughter thought of it as a freakish disease that one was able to catch if they got to near, and proceeded to curse Lily under her breath with a few tasteless comments at any possible chance she had.

So Lily had boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time, waving to a couple of ecstatic parents and sneering to a disgusted sister. Little did she know that this trip to her school would pave the future for her seven years at Hogwarts. For one, she had found herself an empty compartment that was soon joined by three other girls her age. These four girls turned out to be her best friends right through her school years but at that moment Lily was just glad to not have to spend the whole train ride by herself. Within minutes they were friends and their only problem was hoping to be sorted into the same house.

Though that had changed somewhat a few hours later when there were sounds of a fight just outside their compartment. Being the curious ones out of the four, Lily and Dorcas had opened their compartment door to see a boy with greasy black hair falling into his eyes and sporting dirty robes standing beside a blond haired boy with a slightly upturned nose, dressed to the nines in immaculate black robes, both boys pointing their wands at a couple of black haired boys. The first boy had hair that stood up in all directions giving him an almost windswept appearance; he had a pair of large dark almond brown eyes that were twinkling behind his spectacles. Beside him stood a slightly taller boy of about the same age who hair fell down into his eyes in neat silky strands, he was smirking in a way that mirrored his friend's eyes. To this day Lily still remembered that fight but not what had been said, for that was the day that she has been marked by the two, soon to be, most notorious pranksters that Hogwarts had even seen. James Potter and Sirius Black (as Lily later found out) had disarmed the first to boys within seconds and were about to hex them when Lily had stepped in front of their wands. After refusing repeatedly to get out the way, the two armed boys had angrily conceded and with one last 'death glare' in her direction and returned to their compartment. Without a word of thanks the two wand-less boys had ran back to their own compartment.

That night Lily and her friends had been sorted into Gryffindor but it was a bitter sweet victory as Potter and Black were also made Gryffindor, they had been joined with two other first years, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, the four of them would later be named the Marauders, a name that would follow them throughout their years. The two other boys from the earlier fight had been sorted into Slytherin, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy became, if it possible at the age of eleven, mortal enemies of the aforementioned Marauders. Causing many fights between Slytherins and Gryffindors, though Lily was told there had always been a large rivalry between the two houses.

The Marauders had also taken to making Lily's life at Hogwarts a living Hell and, guilty by association, her friend's lives as well. They took to pranking one or all of them at least once a week, a pattern that they continued for some time. Though it occurred to Lily later on that maybe, had the girls not retaliated almost every time, the Marauders would have lost interest if the thrill of the challenge had not been there. Lily knew, of course, that she could have never let the Marauders win, especially not Potter who became the bane of Lily's existence, a title only challenged by Petunia.

As her classes started Lily found that she was rather good at most aspects of magic but especially excelled in both Potions and Charms. She became one of the top students in her classes in a matter of weeks having only to compete with Potter and his cronies (well except for Peter, though she had only ever seen Remus study). Lily's favorite part of her first year, however, came the morning that fall finally turned to winter, she had woken up to find her beloved Hogwarts covered in the same blanket of shimmering snow, as in the Alps. So naturally she had snuck out that night after all of the first year girls were asleep. She quickly trudged a path that in the coming years would become as familiar to her as Alice crawling into her bed after a particularly scary dream.

Surrounded by the security that she had missed so, Lily looked towards the stars once more and became lost in its twinkling smile. She remembered sneaking out every night that week and had paid for it drastically the next few mornings. Eventually when she was sure that the snow was not going to disappear anytime soon, she began to sneak out only on Friday nights, where she, in good conscience, could lose herself once more and not feel the repercussions that the next morning's classes would bring. That was one tradition that Lily, throughout her years at Hogwarts, had never broken. She became so relaxed in her world that not even the cold surrounding her body could penetrate. As a matter of fact, nothing had ever broken into her world in the snow, until one night early in December during her fifth year. Lily had been so consumed by the stars that she did not see the handsome stag coming near to her spot on the flat rock until it was mere feet from where she lay. She had of course been startled at first to see such dark almond eyes staring intently at her, but once the initial shock had subsided; she had reached her hand out to it. Oddly enough, it did not become restless and put on the defense as many wild animals would have done but instead it had allowed her to pet the spot on its head between its two rather large antlers. It had even moved closer and almost nestled up beside her.

And so it became that this stag would be the only one Lily would let into her world, every once in a while it would come out from the forest and join her in the snow. Ironically enough Lily was not worried about sharing her secret, it was rather comforting to share it with someone who could not tell others. So for the time being her secret was safe and she enjoyed the soundless company.

Lily's Friday night visitor was not the oddest thing to happen to her that year. In fact it was almost normal compared to the way Potter had taken to react when around her. It had begun on the train back to the school in September. He had come up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She was startled and had whipped out her wand and had pointed it at her assailant's neck. Potter released his grip and stepped back, but his devilish smirk was still as present as ever. He proceeded to ask her out on a date, one in which she had pointedly refused. However, he seemed undaunted by this response and had strode away casually back to his awaiting friends. But to Lily's surprise and increasing annoyance his proposals of courtship continued, and it came to a point that she would not go a day without him asking.

This had continued all the way to her seventh year. Where upon meeting him on the Hogwarts express on her way to the Heads' Compartment, had been struck dumb by his merely kind greeting. Oddly enough, Lily felt a sence of loss, it wasn't as if she liked him, no that wasn't the case, nor did she think that he had any real feelings for her as well, for after denying him a date on many occasions he had never seemed to need one, there was always some girl in line for a stab at one of Hogwarts most eligible bachelors. Lily couldn't possibly fathom as to why the girls in her school were unable to hold in their giggles and stares when the Marauders were around, in fact, it made her rather sick. No, the loss she felt was in the security that she felt in her routine, and now more then ever with the war looming outside the Hogwarts gates, security was all she really wanted. It was all anyone wanted.

It was all this that Lily thought about as she made her way to her favorite flat rock near the lake for the first time all year. The heavy snowfall of the night before had made this Friday the perfect one to rekindle an old tradition. And as the golden stag lay soundlessly down beside her, Lily hardly blinked an eye. Some things, at least, had not changed…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know its rather obvious but I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I did though)

Chapter 1

'Lily you fat lard…'

'Well I don't know about fat…' Lily trailed off sleepily as something considerably large jumped on her.

'Get up!' yelled another large thing as it landed on her feet.

'Or I swear, we will tickle you until you pee' said the third matter-of-factly landing somewhere near her head.

'Good morning Ladies, every heard of beauty sleep?' Lily began doing her best to look around at her friends (however that was proving difficult as one of them was sitting on her hair) 'By the looks of you, you haven't.'

Lily flashed her friends a large grin before she was swatted with three pillows to the head.

'Oof… I take it back. You guys are pretty now please let me up and cease fire.'

'Password?' inquired someone near her feet.

'Uhm… Bella is too sarcastic for her own good, Dorcas is a bitch to the tenth degree, Alice is dumber then Pettigrew…oof!'

A whole new round of pillow attacks reached her with this comment.

'Fine, Lily Evans doesn't deserve Isabella Fint and her sarcastic prowess is way better then Lily's. Alice Bell is the smartest witch in our year and can't be bothered with stupid trivialities such as common sence (just kidding Alice). Dorcas Meadows is way to pretty for Lily and Lily is just lucky to have someone always ready to verbally attack anyone who poses a threat!'

' You forgot Alice is the best dueler …'

' And that Isabella never ceases to amaze with her witty remarks.'

'What about you Dorcas, did I forgot anything?' asked Lily rolling her eyes

'No mine was right on the money, I think' she replied with a satisfied smirk.

'Good. Now GET off me!'

'Oh Lily, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?' asked Dorcas innocently as she got off Lily's stomach.

'No I thought I was going to wet myself if you didn't get off my bladder!'

'Good thing you didn't or I would have had to curse you' stated Alice.

The girls finished getting ready while Lily showered. The red head got dressed quickly as she saw the hungry scowls coming her way.

Once in the Great Hall the girls sat down, they began pilling loads of breakfast onto their respective plates.

'Wow… slow down there, ladies, its not as if the castle is going into a famine or anything' said Sirius Black as he and the rest of the Marauders took seat next to the girls.

'Sorry Black, I wanted to get as much as I could before you came and made me lose my appetite.' Replied Dorcas with a stare.

'Retract the claws Dorcas, Padfoot here is just amazed to see you ladies with such an appetite, it's a wonder you have such nice shapes' charmed James with a sly smile that made most girls swoon.

'Ah quite the charmer as ever, Potter. Black, however, seems to be losing his touch'

The group laughed slightly at the scowl on Sirius face.

'Nah, just too early I think' replied James as Sirius muttered something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like 'not worth the effort.'

The group continued like that throughout breakfast. Sirius seemed to have woken completely because he began shooting off comebacks left and right as it seemed that everyone had decided to take advantage of his sleepy state to declare it 'Pick on Sirius Day' though it became considerably more difficult as the time wore on.

'Bloody hell, I hate this school sometimes! Who gives us double potions with the Slytherins? On a Monday no less!' Sirius stated angrily.

'Hell if I know, but it makes a good show, don't you think?' replied James with the mischievous smirk Lily had come to recognize.

'You know it!' replied Sirius as they high fived across the table.

Lily rolled her eyes and got up to leave, the other girls following. He really is an insufferable prat. She thought as she bid the boys a polite goodbye.

Though that smirk he gets is rather cute…

OH MY GOD LILY you did NOT just think that, time for a cold shower and an hour in the corner so you can think about what you just thought!

'Lily is something wrong? You look like someone just shoved a dungbomb up your nose' remarked Bella

'No just thinking about double potions with the Slytherins' she replied snapping out of her silent scolding.

'Yeah I feel the same' said Dorcas looking slightly nauseous.

They entered the potions classroom to see that most of the Slytherins had already arrived and had begun sneering in their direction. The girls sat down towards the back of the class, closely followed by the Marauders who were in turn doing their own fair share of sneering.

Professor Slughorn had not entered yet and certain Slytherins seemed to feel the need to take it upon themselves to occupy the silence.

'Oi, Black seems your family has finally disowned you; I'm surprised they kept you this long. I mean if I had a piece of shit like you in the family, you'd have been gone within minutes ' stated Lucius Malfoy as the other Slytherins laughed.

Lily turned and noticed that Sirius' knuckles were white as he gripped his chair harder though his face revealed nothing. In fact he was smiling when he replied.

'Good thing were not related then because your constant asking me out would be so much more inappropriate, and for the last time, Malfoy I don't care how good my ass looks in these robes, your constant staring is really starting to creep me out and if you don't stop, I **will** have to report you!' He replied with a fairly believable serious expression.

'I do NOT stare at your ass!' Malfoy flushed as he yelled back. 'I don't.' He added to fellow housemates hoping maybe that perhaps they might take the shocked and confused looks off their faces.

'Now, now Malfoy, it's really nothing to be ashamed of. Sirius here just doesn't flow the same way as you do but I heard that there's a chap in 4th year you might like. You know, I think you'd be really cute together.' Said James with an all to sincere look plastered on his face.

Lily was doing her utmost to hide her giggles but her shaking body was giving it away. It was so hard not to as she looked at the false empathetic looks from the Marauders and the red faced anger written on Lucius' face. His friends seemed to be scrutinizing his appearance as if his clothes would give way to his actual sexual preference. Lily turned a little and noticed James looking at her with a content smirk. She quickly turned away, covering up her laughter with a cough.

She looked to Snape whose pale features were reflected in his abnormally greasy hair. Lily knew he hated the Marauders as much or more than Lucius did, though since he was never as quick as James or Sirius, he was often on the receiving end of their 'fun'. Lily should have felt sorry for Snape but the pity party had long since stopped. She felt no need to stand up for someone who brought it on himself.

All retaliation from Malfoy, whose face seemed to glow red, was lost when Slughorn came in with a cheery grin, completely oblivious of the happenings around him.

'Welcome all to your final potions year…'

A/N: Okay now I've given you a prologue and a chapter (just so you kind of get the idea I'm going for). So please review since I have no idea if I should even continue writing this story. I would totally suck to find out at the end of the story that it actually sucked and that I wasted all this time thinking that I had a decent thing here. So please save my time and sanity and review. Nice comments are more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - I don't own Harry Potter, but hell a girl can pretend can't she?

Chapter 2

The next few weeks passed quite uneventfully. However the teachers seemed to think that their 7th years just weren't working hard enough, so they took it upon themselves to add a few more hours of homework to the already ridiculous amounts the students had to begin with. The Friday night after a particularly long week Lily couldn't help but feel that she deserved or rather needed her time in the snow. She quickly trudged her regular path down to the lake taking care not to make to much noise, so that Filch wouldn't find her. As she dropped into her spot her thoughts began to untangle themselves, and slowly she was able to think straighter then she had been all week. As her quiet companion lay near her on the rock she couldn't help but talk aloud to him.

'God, I envy you!' the stag lifted up its head as she continued.

'I bet you don't have a care in the world huh?' the stag snorted slightly but she continued oblivious.

'I mean do you even know there is war outside these walls? Lily asked. She turned; the stag cocked his head to the side. She took this as a sign of encouragement and elaborated.

'I bet you have a beautiful mate and lots of happy babies that just roam around the forest, with nothing to fear. All the while the wizarding war is completely turned upside down. People are being killed left and right, innocent people you know?' The stag merely blinked and continued to stare at her.

'Arrrg! And you know what's the worst? I'm sitting here, living day to day like nothings happening, just going on with my happy little sheltered life, and not doing anything. Hell, I sometimes even forget there is a war, until McGonagall shows up unexpectedly and I can't help but hold my breath hoping and praying that it doesn't affect my friends or me. How horrible is that? I'm honestly **relieved **when she takes some other student away in tears. Sure, I feel for them but it doesn't really affect me. I'm just awful; I keep placating myself, like when I get out of here I'll put an end to all this chaos. But at the same time I'm scared to leave, what if I can't do the great things I want…no need to do to stop this war? How am I supposed to live knowing I'm not up to par, that I'm a failure and that I may have cost others their lives. I don't think I could handle that, you know?' she finished.

'…' The stag merely stared.

'You must think I'm a complete head case huh? I'm just rambling away and you probably have no idea what I'm saying. Most likely you just came here for some peace and quiet, so I'll understand if you want to leave?'

The stag continued to stare, and then slowly put his head back down in the snow. Lily smiled at her companion and did the same, losing her lots in the winter stars above.

Thank heavens it's Friday! Was the last thought in her head as she fell into a peaceful slumber, later that night. She was woken, what felt like minutes later by what sounded like crying. She looked at her clock, as it was, she had been asleep for a couple hours. She looked around the room and noticed that the three others girls had also awaken and were sitting up looking slightly startled.

'What's that sound' asked Alice dumbly with a yawn.

'Crying it sounds like' stated Dorcas matter-of-factly.

'Lily, you should check it out, that girl sounds pretty upset, and being Head Girl and all I don't think it would be weird if you talked to her.' Bella put in sleepily from behind the curtains of her four-poster bed.

'Yeah your right… you guys go back to sleep, I'll handle it' replied Lily as she got up and pulled her blanket around her bare shoulders, it was way to cold to be out in a tank top and silk PJ bottoms. She silently creped down the staircase but met a startling sight once she reached the bottom.

James Potter was plopped down on the couch next to what Lily recognized as the third year she had seen McGonagall escort out of the great hall at lunch this afternoon. He looked slightly uncomfortable and was patting her back awkwardly but still he had a look of pity and sadness on his face that was so sincere, Lily could almost fell her heart melt. Almost. For he was still James Potter after all.

She walked over quietly taking a seat on the other side of the girl. Her eyes locked with James for a second and they understood each other.

Lily turned to the girl, who was still sobbing quite uncontrollably.

'What's your name' she asked the girl quietly and with the best soothing voice she could muster at 3:00 in the morning.

'A… A… Abby' the girl replied between sobs.

'Who was it' Lily asked just as kindly and as soothing as before. She could see James looking a girl with the same concern.

'My Mom' Abby's crying steadied slightly as she lifted her head to look at Lily. 'she…she was walking back from Diagon Alley with my little brother Tom, they got her and then left my brother with her body. Tom…oh god Tom…he's only six…I don't know how long he was there with …with her but they said he had his head on her shoulder and he was sha…shaking. My dads with him at St-Mungos now he's still shaking and he won't talk.'

'Oh I'm so sorry Abby, that's so terrible, he's six? That's horrible' Lily was dumbstruck. She looked up to meet James eyes. His jaw was clenched in anger. She knew how he felt, for she felt it to, people shouldn't have to live scared. How could someone willingly cause this much pain?

She looked down, as the girl started a new bout of tears, though considerably quieter this time. James began rubbing his hands up and down Abby's shoulders to keep her warm. Lily who had just realized that Abby was shaking, unwrapped herself from her blanket and threw it over Abby who had put her head down on Lily's lap and her feet on James'. Lily rubbed the girls back with James beside her as Abby's sobs faded into steady breathing.

When she was sure that Abby was asleep, Lily looked over to James who was staring into the fire.

'Do you think maybe we should move her into her bed?' Lily asked in a whisper.

James nodded, he got up carefully as he moved Abby's legs then swept her into his arms effortlessly so that Lily herself could get up. They both made their way over to the girls dormitories stairs but James stopped just short of the first step.

'Uh…Lily?' he whispered. She turned around on the third step to face him.

' I can't go up there, your gonna have to levitate her the rest of the way'

'Oh right…'

She muttered a quick spell and floated Abby carefully out of James hands and all the way up to Abby's third year dorm. She tucked her in the empty bed and then quietly left.

James was still at the foot of the stairs so she walked down to talk to him.

'Do you think she'll be Ok' asked James once Lily was close enough.

'Dunno, that's horrible though. I mean they killed her in front of her six year old son and left him there for God knows how long' replied Lily

'Its disgusting' came her reply. She looked up to see his jaw clenched again and anger piercing his eyes.

After a moment or two Lily couldn't fight the need to lighten the mood a little.

'So…look at you Potter a whole three months and you haven't asked me out once, you feeling OK?' she asked with mock concern.

At first James looked confused, then a smirk broke out on his face and his eyes twinkled.

'You know me, always trying to keep you on your toes.'

'Should've guessed, here I thought you had turned over a new leaf'

'Talk about turning over a new leaf, it seems we are a having a real conversation Evans. Surely it must be you who is sick if you haven't hexed me yet'.

'I haven't had a reason, but if the situation should arise, let me tell you, I will not hesitate.' She replied as she began to walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

'Thanks for the help, Potter.' She called over her shoulder.

'Anytime' James replied before he too went up to bed.

A few more days passed, homework taking up most of Lily's spare hours. But it didn't stop her from noticing that James would often stare off into space deep in thought quite unlike his previous self. Although it appeared, she seemed to be the only one who noticed. For when James was around his friends his eyes twinkled mischievously just like always but his arrogance seemed to have dissipated and his usual swagger was gone. He changed a lot over the summer but Lily would never admit it aloud. For he was still James Potter after all.

A/N – short chapter sorry but the next one is better and fun, I'll post it today if you want but please review so I know people are reading my story and if I should continue or end the torture lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always I don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely to do with him.

Chapter 3

Lily awoke with a start one Saturday morning mid December, as a pillow smacked her in the face.

'Oof… what was that for?'

'It's the first Hogsmead trip all year and the last before Christmas and you ask me why I wouldn't let you sleep in, hmmm I wonder?' she replied sarcastically

'Wow Dor you sound just like Bella' remarked Alice from the bathroom.

'HOGSMEAD…what, today?' asked Lily getting up with a start and flying into the shower. 'Why didn't I know?' she called.

'Well if you bothered to check the bulletin board every once in a while, you'd know, now wouldn't you?' replied Bella from in front of the mirror.

' I stopped doing that because Potter's asking me out would become more and more frequent the closer we got to the trips, so I just stopped checking the board because he would just tell me when but …… hold on do you realize Potter hasn't asked me out all year?!?!?!'

'Oh yeah, I thought something was different' replied Alice

'Well yeah, there's been a shit load less of Lily screaming at him in the hallways and in the common room' said Dorcas

'Do you think he's over me' asked Lily

'Dunno, but he seems more mature this year… they all do' remarked Bella

'But their just as funny as ever though hey?' asked Alice

'If you can call being ridiculous and slutty all the time, then yeah Blacks hilarious.' Replied Dorcas as the other girls rolled their eyes.

'Hurry UP Lil!' yelled Alice.

'Relax, relax I'm ready' replied Lily who had on her casual robes, just like the others and her hair in messy bun.

The girls spent the entire day doing Christmas shopping; towards the end they split for an hour so as to get each other's gifts. They promised they would meet for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks when they were finished.

Lily had finished her shopping rather quickly for she had decided to get each girl matching muggle charm bracelets, so all she had to do was finish shopping for her family. She made her way over to the Three Broomsticks.

She was surprised to see that Dorcas had beat her there and was sitting with the Marauders laughing, it appeared to Lily at something that Remus had said. Lily walked up and took a seat in between Sirius and Peter. She ordered a butterbeer when Madam Rosmeretta appeared and quickly joined into the conversation about their recent potions class where Sirius had made another remark about Lucius' attraction to him which had cause Lucius, out of anger to lose sight of what he was doing and his potion exploded all over him. All in all a fairly productive class for the Griffindors, even Lily had to laugh when she saw Malfoy's face.

The group continued to laugh and talk and were soon joined by Alice and Bella.

'Oooo, Lily, I was going to buy some new dress robes for that muggle party your taking us to but I didn't know what would be appropriate so I decided against it.' said Alice after taking a seat next to Remus.

'That's good 'cause you have to wear muggle clothes and nothing fancy for it's not that type of party' replied Lily taking a sip of her butterbeer.

'But Lily we don't own proper muggle clothes that we don't look completely daft in' stated Dorcas from beside Sirius.

'Oh don't worry, we'll make a day of it and I'll take you shopping in muggle London.' Replied Lily with an excited smile matching that of her three friends.

'A muggle party…' stated James raising an eyebrow at Sirius.

'Did you say a muggle party?' Sirius asked Lily in a questioning voice that wasn't quite as convincing as he may have thought.

'Uh…yeah one of my friends parents are leaving for a trip just after Christmas so she's throwing a party.' Replied Lily looking at him quizzically. She noticed the significant look shared between James and him and decided to continue. 'But you can't come'

'Aww… come on Lillian, we want to come!' pouted Sirius

'Please Evans, pretty please! We'll be good we promise' begged James taking her shoulders in his large hands and turning her to look in her eyes.

'Uhmmmm… no!'

'Please' the two continued.

'Well…we could…. maybe…. no!' Replied Lily standing up to leave with the other girls and laughing at her own joke.

The rest of the evening passed rather uneventfully, for Lily who opted to stay out of a Marauder free zone, was able to relax in her dormitory without the constant attention she was receiving from one half of the foursome.

The next morning at breakfast Lily and Bella went down early since the other girls were still sleeping. Lily, relaxed and well rested, had just bit into her toast when a voice behind her spoke up.

'So Evans what day did you say that muggle party was that you invited us to?' asked Sirius as he plopped down on the bench beside the red head.

'I didn't' Lily replied curtly taking another bite of her toast.

'Aww… come on Evans why do you always got to be like that huh?' asked James ' Just say yes, and I'll make sure you'll have the time of your life'

'Wow why did this sound so familiar?' asked Bella sarcastically

'You know, your right Fint that's was this years been missing… a good old Lily Flower// Prongsy argument.' Commented Sirius contently.

Both Lily and James ignored their friend's comments and continued.

'Potter, I've never caved before so what makes you think that I'll all-of-a-sudden want you around?' Lily asked, her lip curling in triumph.

'Because. It's the right thing to do' Piped in Sirius.

'How about this Evans, we make a bet, a relatively fast one as break is coming, something easy that we can't control.' Said James quite diplomatically (if I do say so myself).

'…. okay. What did you have in mind' Lily asked skeptically.

'How about…. we each pick a house and the first person that has ten people from that house to walk in for breakfast wins.' James finished.

'Okay… so if you win you get to come to the party but what happens if I win?'

'If you win, then we (he gestured to himself and Sirius) will stop harassing you and will never even mention the party again…' Here James could tell that Lily wasn't really feeling that. '…and we'll do something horribly embarrassing, your choice, in front of people for your own vindictive pleasure?' he finished like a question hoping for Lily's approval.

There was a terse pause when Lily could feel six eyes on her as she leaned her head forward to think.

'Deal!' she replied, James and Sirius' faces both immediately lit up. 'But I get Ravenclaw' she finished.

James nodded and began whispering to Sirius who shook his head and whispered back.

'Sorry Padfoot, I'm going to have to go with my instincts here, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I pick those Slytherin toerags.' Said James his face twisting into an unfortunate grimace.

'All right the bet begins on the count of three' Bella began 'one… two…THREE!'

All in all it a quite uneventful start to such a heavy bet. For about ten minutes the foursome watched the door as a Griffindor came in followed by a couple of Hufflepuff first years but no one of great importance.

'Told you, you should have picked The Puffs, Prongs. Always listen to me, I'm like the voice of reason.' He finished; Lily was about to scoff when Lisa Barts a sixth year Ravenclaw prefect trudged slowly up to her table.

'Haha' Lily said to James rather childishly but just as she finished Evan Rosier came strutting through the door.

'And now the game is tied one to one' said Sirius taking on a rather good announcer voice and using the container of pumpkin juice as his microphone.

The bet continued for the most part as it had begun. Each side only ever up by one, until finally it was tied at nine each.

'Who would have thought that a bet with such importance as this would be tied right until the end. I don't need to point this out but the next one wins' said Sirius building more tension into what had to be an eventful ending.

A few minutes passed but the doors didn't open once. However after a few more minutes the doors slowly opened on to reveal non other than Severus Snape

'Yes that's game!' said Sirius. Jumping off the bench to pat his friend on the back.

James smiled in return, but stopped however when an odd thought popped into his head.

'You know' he said aloud 'I don't think I've ever been happy to see Snivellus before' he finished pensively.

'Your right Prongs mate, I would honestly put my life on the fact that that won't even happen again.'

Both boys chuckled a little, and then as if in unison looked over towards Lily expectantly.

'Fine, fine. A deal's a deal. But you have to swear to behave' she said with a slight smile and she was enveloped into a very awkward group hug with the two boys.

'Can't wait to tell Moony, and Wormtail.' Said Sirius as the four resumed eating their breakfast.

I'm going to regret that. Lily thought as the discussion turned into everyone's Christmas plans.

Days passed quickly from that moment on, you know when your dreading something time speeds up? It felt as though a minute passed and then Lily was saying goodbye to her friends at the train station and telling the Marauders to come to her house at around 9:00 on the 27th.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter lol. I know the bet was kind of random but that's how people solve stuff around here so I though it might work in this story as well lol. So next chapter is the party! Oh and that's for the reviews, positive feedback is always accepted! So please review!!! Should I continue?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I guess I might have some explaining to do… I realize that I strayed from the normal Lily/James-as-Heads-and-live-in-their-own-common-room story line. Honestly, I can say that THAT was a total accident. But now that I think about it, it doesn't seem that probable you know? I mean James was always causing trouble, and didn't Remus say that Dumbledore made him prefect in hopes that he would keep his friends relatively in line? I don't know, whatever the reason; at least it adds a little bit of a twist hey? But nothing is set in stone; I may still have a few twists up, my sleeve yet!

Next thing is, I said somewhere (I have know idea where lol), that James as blue eyes. I also did not mean to say that (I wrote this story a long, long time ago and am only now taking the time to go over the awful, I repeat, awful writing) but I did really like the story so I decided to go ahead, anyway now that I'm completely off topic…(this happens a lot). Back to what I was saying, I know most people say that James had hazel eyes but did it say that anywhere in the books?

Because that doesn't seem all that probable. I know I'm going all "nerd" on you but brown eyes is dominant, and had James had brown eyes, it would be a slime chance that Harry could get his mothers eyes. So since green and blue are both recessive it seemed that James could have blue eyes… I mean really blue eyes are hard to resist you know, kind of piercing in a sence. I kind of think it makes him hotter, more appealing. When has any one ever said brown eyes struck them, or that they were so captivating. Never. (Trust me, your talking to a brown eyed babe here! Lol)

Wow I've rambled enough for today I think! If you have read this entire rant, I applaud you!

As always I own nothing of Harry Potter sigh

Chapter 4

The days leading up to the 27th came and went faster than Lily could ever have expected. Upon leaving for her break, she had resigned herself to the fact that the days would be long and grueling due to the inevitable presence of her horrid sibling and her ever-present clutch toy of a boyfriend.

However, as things with her and Vernon were getting serious, Petunia had spent most of the break away from the Evans' house and had even decided that she would prefer to spend her Christmas with the Dursleys. Lily's mother had quickly put an end to such thoughts, not ready to have her eldest break from family traditions. So, with much groveling and begging by Petunia she had managed to have Vernon over for Christmas Eve supper and she would then spend Christmas day with his family, a fact, which both sisters were excited about.

Lily couldn't hardly believe her luck, one sole supper with her sister and the Walrus, (as Lily and her father a taken to call him), and she was rid of them for the rest of the break.

The supper itself had been a trying experience to say the least. One would not believe how much effort it took for Lily not to curse her own ears off so as not to listen to the Walrus speak. Lily had always taken him as the fat, quiet type, but alas she had been sorely mistaken. Apparently when asked about his hobbies (an unfortunate mistake made by her mother in an attempt to make conversation), the boy could drone on and on about his love for everything to do with drills. If the subject had not been dull enough, Vernon Dursley, it seemed had the unfortunate "Binn's trait" of making dull things sound duller with slow speech, and no emotion.

The only thing that got her through the supper were the subtle glances between her and her father, and the forced effort to keep from bursting out laughing. It was one thing to suffer such pains alone but another completely to know that at least someone felt the same as you did.

The morning of the 27th dawned bright and early for Lily. Its hard to sleep when your excited/nervous for something. So by the time Lily had showered and not quite finished getting ready for the day, the girls had arrived and were quite keen on getting the day started.

'Lil, I would have thought that today being the fun packed day it will be, you would have been ready at … perhaps an almost decent hour?' Said Bella sarcastically, shaking her head at the unfortunate red head whos hair was still wet and who had a toothbrush still in her mouth.

'Yeah? Well I would have thought you knew me better my now? And besides your early' replied Lily with a wink. She walk away leaving the door open for the girls to come in.

'Now, now what a way to great to your bestest friends in the entire world' Called Alice up the stairs, walking in with what appeared to be croissants in her hand.

'Do I smell pastry?' Asked Lily, stopping to smell the air.

'You might' Said Dorcas evasively

'For me?' Asked Lily slowly

'Perhaps… what do you have to give us for it?' Asked Alice in return.

'An entire day with yours truly' Said Lily bounding down the steps 'and as an added bonus… I'll even talk to you in public!'

The girls glared and Lily snatched a croissant smiling to herself. After she had finished getting ready, she led them out of the house to her mother's car.

Lily (having just acquired a muggle drivers license) drove them to the mall. Needless to say the girls were excited about all the muggle things they were doing. They shopped all day. Lily, of course was the one picking out the clothes and paying, but Dorcas had been able to find this really cute shirt for Alice that read "Don't worry I left my boyfriend at home" across the front. When they had each bought a new outfit, they began shopping for the boys. This proved to be much more difficult than Lily had expected.

'Do you think this shirt will fit Black?' Said Lily holding up the pair for the girls to examine.

'Yeah, sure I mean, it looks right… doesn't it?' Said Alice

'Maybe he's a size larger? Because you have to keep in mind it does have to fit over his ego!' Said Dorcas examining another one.

'Or maybe smaller?' Put in Bella.

'Hey, I have an idea…' Said Alice chasing off, out of the store.

The girls could just make out her yell of 'oi, you lot!' before she was out of sight. However, before they could really ask questions, Alice had returned with what look like about six or seven muggle guys in tow.

'Alice, hun, care to explain why your being followed?' Asked Bella in a mock concerned voice.

'Well, I thought I was rather obvious… but I guess not…these kind fellows have just agreed to try on some clothes, so that we can see how they would fit on our _brothers_.' Here she winked at the girls, who smiled and played along.

'Oh that's awesome, you must think were so silly to have forgotten to get our brothers presents for Christmas?' Said Dorcas putting on her most flirtatious voice.

'Oh not at all, not at all' Said the first guy rather gallantly that Lily and Bella had to feign coughing fits to cover their laughter.

However in all seriousness Lily had to admit that after finding the four boys that seemed to be the right sizes of each Marauder specifically, finding the proper clothes had been rather quick and painless.

As it was nearing 8:30, the girls bid the gang of boys farwell, though distinctly ignoring the put out looks on their faces.

The ride home was rather entertaining with Bella and Dorcas reenacting what those boys had probably expected to happen.

'Oh thank you so very much for the help' Said Bella in her most sultry voice.

'Oh, it was my pleasure, so shall we go shag then?' Said Dorcas in a husky voice that sounded more like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her, then it did a boy.

'I thought you'd never ask!' Replied Bella pretending to through herself onto her friend.

The girls laughed the entire way into Lily's house but soon quieted down when they saw three Marauders spread out all over Lily's room.

'How'd you get in' Lily asked cautiously looking around to see if they had found her diary.

'Well first, your sister I think, opened the door, called us freaks, then slammed it shut in our face.' Said Remus who was admiring Lily's guitar. 'I got the feeling she didn't like us much'

'But your Mom came round in a second and let us in. She told us to wait for you guys in here so here we are.' finished James from his position on her bed. He was sprawled out reading a muggle magazine.

'And she gave us cookies' replied Sirius taking a huge bite while he inspected her records though he didn't know what they were. 'Evans, its kind of weird to have all these cases with peoples pictures on them. I mean do they, at least, know you have their picture in your room? Course they must be defective pictures, their not even moving.'

'Black, those are records, muggles use them to play their music' said Lily as though she were talking to a two year.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow at her then began inspecting her Beatles album further.

'Ok…right, where's Peter?' asked Dorcas coming into the room.

'His mom told him he had to go to his Aunts birthday party' replied Remus

'Oh damn, we bought him an outfit…' cursed Alice as she took the clothes out of the bag and separated into each persons outfit.'

'Outfit?' inquired the Marauders simultaneously looking concerned.

'Well yeah, you can't expect me to let you go in robes, its a Muggle party remember? You have to pretend to be muggles.' Stated Lily handing each person his or her outfits.

'Okay, Evans I'm trusting you on this one, I know it's really hard to make all this look bad' Said Black gesturing to himself. 'But I wouldn't be surprised if you girls would be the ones to manage it'

'Black, anything we were to give you would surely be an improvement, so why don't you be a good boy and do as Lily says!' Said Dorcas clearly enjoying herself a little too much.

'Now you guys go change in the guest room and we'll change here.' Said Lily trying to avoid an argument, as she took out her own outfit.

'Now come on, we won't peek' whined Sirius ' to much' he finished under his breath.

'Out!' came the reply from the girls.

Minutes later James opened the door to Lily's bedroom with his hand over his eyes.

'All decent?' he asked

'Yup' replied Bella as Lily fixed the belt on her jeans.

'Wow, I think I like muggle clothes' Said Sirius admiring the girls. 'They're just so…so… so… what's the word' he asked snapping his fingers

'Tight?' Said James.

'Form Fitting' replied Dorcas admiring herself in the mirror.

'Whatever you call it, I like' Said Sirius winking to James and Remus who both returned it with a smirk.

'Not to bad yourselves, boys' Said Alice looking out from behind the mirror.

'Yeah well what can we say…' Said James popping up the collar on his button up shirt.

'It's a gift' Said Sirius. Remus simply shrugged and smiled.

'Ha! I told you that bloke was Potter's size!' Said Lily to Dorcas who nodded her head in defeat.

'What bloke?' Asked James looking weary.

'Alice found a whole lot of them so that we could try and figure out your sizes.' Informed Dorcas.

"And by the looks of you we were right on the money!' Finished Bella.

Before the Marauders could say anything on the subject, as it appeared to Lily they wanted to, she spoke up.

'Alright ground rules people.' She said to the group. The boys moved over towards the bed so that Lily was able to see everyone.

'Number 1: These people are all muggles, I grew up with them, so don't embarrass me _please_' She stressed this as she looked over to Sirius who was distinctly avoiding her gaze.

'Number 2: They don't know about butterbeer or Firewhiskey, there is going to be muggle alcohol. They have beer, that's the stuff in the cans, and whiskey that's the stuff in the glass bottles. There will be other bottles beside whiskey with a different kind of alcohol. So just pay attention to what your drinking.'

'And finally number three: Don't say anything about Hogwarts or anything about the wizarding world. And NO magic tonight! Keep you wands in your pocket. Dance, have fun and meet new people.' Lily finished with a smile as looked around to all her friends.

'Wow Evans, that was quite the pre-game speech. If I didn't know better I'd think you were the Quidditch Captain.' Laughed James.

'Oh speaking of Quidditch. They don't know anything about it so if asked which sport you follow say football ok?' she asked the group at large.

'They don't know Quidditch, what a sad, sad life that would be' said James as all three boys bowed their heads in sadness.

'All right, the party's just down the block so we'll walk there. OK?' said Lily as she led them out of her house.

They followed her dutifully out of the house, waving goodbye to her parents and set off down the street. Once they got closer they could hear music blaring and people milling about the back yard. They strode up to the door, Lily opening it and barely getting a foot in the door when they heard piercing screams. Naturally all their hands flew to their pockets but stopped when they saw it was just a small girl with curly brown hair who had just pulled Lily into hug.

'Oh my God Lily, I haven't partied with you since that time you got really drunk and…'

'Chelsea!' Lily cut off her long time friend before she finished her story. 'These are some of my friends from school. This is James, Dorcas, Alice, Remus, Sirius and Isabella'.

'Uh just call be Bella' said Bella quickly after Lily finished her introductions.

'Oh my God hi! Lily's talk so much about you guys, especially Ja-oww… Lily why'd you stomp on my foot' asked Chelsea jumping up and down in pain.

'Oh was that your foot?' replied Lily innocently glaring at her friend. But not before she noticed the sly grin on James face.

'Wow, look at you people, way too sober to function, lets get some drinks in you shall we?' said a guy coming up from behind Chelsea.

'Bruce, you never change do you' said Lily shaking her head.

'Not if I have a chance to get you drunk enough to take you, no' replied Bruce obviously checking her out, a creepy sneer plastered on his face.

'Bruce you know I'd have to be passed out or seriously drugged to let you "take me" so I'd just give up' replied Lily coolly.

'That can be arranged' came his reply as he walked away with a smirk that looked an awful lot like Lucius Malfoy's.

'He's never changed Lily, I didn't even invite him, he just showed up. He's never quite gotten over you especially after that night-ouch Lily will you quite stomping on my foot! Come on people lets get you some drinks. God knows Lily needs a shot.'

Lily felt a little sheepish as she walked behind her long time friend. She had noticed the quizzical looks and smirks coming from her other friends but she ignored them. Silently thanking her reflexes, otherwise she would have been totally embarrassed.

They had been at the party for only an hour, though with all the shots they had each taken when Chelsea brought them to get a drink, they were all slightly tipsy. Bella, Remus and Alice were dancing in the living room with a bunch of people. Dorcas, Sirius, Lily and James were in a drinking game called Socialbles with about ten other people.

'Alright Lily its your turn.' Said Billy, a friend of hers from elementary.

'All right…8…what was that again… oh yeah waterfall' Said Lily lifting her glass and beginning to drink. As James and Sirius were to the left of her they couldn't stop drinking until she had. She looked over to see the uncomfortable/shocked faces of the boys as they realized that she was going longer then they could ever have expected.

Lily smirked and continued drinking until she had finished her drink completely and only then with groans and gasps for breath from her friends were they allowed to stop.

'So got any other skills I should no about' James asked with a laugh after he had finally caught his breath.

A/N: I know, I know I said this chapter would be the party but there is so much I have to put in that I think it'll have to be a "to be continued" Sorry!

Thanks a million to those who reviewed. Love yeah lots. I mean come on people I know enough of you are reading this just maybe spend that extra minute and tell me what you think… please?

Oh yeah, I guess lots of you might not know what Socialbles is so please tell me and I could explain it in my next authors note!

P.S. Sorry about the note above, if you finished that, then you seriously deserve some kind of reward.


End file.
